hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Or Death (Part 2)
Life Or Death (Part 2) is the Fifty-four episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix knows that Darius killed 15 people on that train, as Darius mocks him about the Cybernetics creating him, as to make him dangerous, as Hendrix knows Cybernetics is for the symbol for helping people. Darius battle him, as Hendrix uses his Cybernetics but was no use, as Darius is getting stronger, as Hendrix can get him home, as Darius doesn't need home, as Doctor Hawkins comes in, as she gave him full improvements, as Hendrix battle Darius again, as Darius couldn't get close to him, Hendrix touch him and send him back to his dimension. As the mission is done in Ukraine. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins contacts, Oracle, as she is nearly has done with the transmission, as she got the information in Norway, as of where's the transmission is hiding. As they found it in Norway, as she realized that Klaus is Russia, preparing a full length of the attack, Neil was arguing with Derrick, for not taking down Klaus years ago, as Hendrix stop them from the argument. As he wants the team to work together, as Doctor Hawkins tells that the attack is in the abandoned factory, which the R.D.Ms are guarding. Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix can feel victory against Klaus and his robots, as she brings the same team that took the down the ninja war, Ronald, Catherine, Riley, Cade, Ryan, Randall, Jake, Nancy, Edward, to help Doctor Hawkins team to destroy the R.D.Ms and ending the R.D.M war once and for all. Derrick makes a speech, as he plans to kill Klaus, as he really wants to wipe him and his R.D.Ms with force. Doctor Hawkins goes to Norway, as Hendrix goes to take down Klaus in Triumph Place, as he is waiting for Hendrix, as Derrick plans to put an end to this. Hendrix and Derrick go to take down, the R.D.Ms, as they fight there a way to Triumph Place. After they took down many robots, Derrick comes close to him, as Hendrix smiled. They also found out that Derrick is using the machine, as Doctor Hawkins and her team prepares to attack, as her team is talking if they agree. Hendrix wants Aiden's intel too. They attack too, as they destroy all the R.D.Ms, as they push for the factory. Derrick and Hendrix go inside the room, as Derrick worries it will be risky, but Hendrix wants to beat Klaus. As he really wants to put him down, Derrick put the main virus to shut down the system, as Hendrix prepares to battle Klaus, for the final time. As Klaus wants to kill Hendrix, as he prepares to hit missiles across every America place in the building, Hendrix and Klaus fight against each other, as a long intensive battle, Hendrix got the upper-hand by defeating him, Derrick upload the codes to destroy it, as the place is beginning to self destruct, as Hendrix and Derrick goes the escape, as Hendrix was left behind with Klaus escaping too. They escape the building, as Derrick is injured, as Hendrix isn't there. In Norway, Doctor Hawkins and her team upload the virus, to destroy the R.D.M transmission and destroying it for good, ending the R.D.Ms, as everyone in her team is happy, as Doctor Hawkins waiting for her father and Hendrix to defeat Klaus Klaus is out there, as Derrick tells him, he's finished. Klaus is talking about the morality of the word, as Klaus kills him because he lost everything, Klaus chose the badness, as Derrick sees it, with Klaus agreeing with Hendrix about his true self, Derrick wants him to accept he loses, as Klaus is about to kill Derrick, as Hendrix pushes Klaus back into the place, as the tower exploded with Hendrix and Klaus presuming killed. Derrick contacts his daughter, as Doctor Hawkins tells about the good news, but Derrick tells her that Hendrix is dead, as Doctor Hawkins is sad, as Derrick tells him that he sacrifice to stop Klaus. Derrick makes a speech, as he is proud of his team and Doctor Hawkins's team, that Klaus is dead, as now Aiden is on the loose next. He will remember Hendrix being the greatest soldier in Providence Accord history. Doctor Hawkins is crying about Hendrix, as Derrick tells her about him becoming a legend, she is still crying about it, as Derrick wants her daughter to be happy. She chose this job, because of Hendrix, as Derrick will never forget him. Doctor Hawkins goes back home and sees Hendrix's letter. Caitlyn, you might hear this, this my moment where you think that I'm mental, not I'm not, I'm a Hendrix Underwood, always a Underwood, now, I've finally found out what woman who fixed my life all this time, but first, someone can stop my struggles on my own, this helps me become more mature for my age, this is makes a man, today, without success, I wouldn't have lost and that's the woman I have found, it's is you Caitlyn, you help me gain this life, without you, could not stop myself being that way again, but still, i'm the old me, like always, whatever the time I got angry, you help stop this struggle, whatever I do dangerous, you also stop this struggle, no matter where I go, I'll follow you, everywhere you want is my heart, I don't want ever lose you again, Caitlyn, because my life has become better since the day I became mature, thanks you, Caitlyn, I always love you, the most, Hendrix Underwood. Doctor Hawkins started to smile, as Hendrix's body is nowhere to be seen, as Hendrix Cybernetics started to self destruct, as Klaus looks up the sky, as he dies to the explosion, which seals his fate. Episode Moments * Klaus R.D.Ms have been destroyed by Doctor Hawkins team * Aiden is still missing * Klaus is K.I.A, as Hendrix is W.I.A and was taken by the Defected Group * Hendrix being in a coma for weeks (Off-screen) * Doctor Hawkins brings the same team, that help the defeat the Ninja war, did the same to the R.D.Ms Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Providence Accord Soldiers * Roland Camron * Derrick Hawkins * Catherine Grundler * Riley Thompson * Cade Wells * Ryan Dickson * Randall Gill * Jake Johnson * Nancy Brown * Edward Stone * Neil Billings * Audrey Billings * European Soldiers * Lucy Killington Villains * Darius * Klaus Chase (K.I.A) * R.D.Ms (Destroyed) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Doctor Hawkins is upset about Hendrix, as she has a crush on him * The same team, that took down the Ninja war * Klaus Chase last appearance, as his death is sealed * R.D.Ms are permanently destroyed for good * Doctor Hawkins does other jobs then Providence Accord, which it isn't her first job * Providence Accord will remember Hendrix, like every mission See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc